


Collaboration (a songfic)

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: The Writer's Un-Block Fic Collection [10]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Music, Musicians, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Songfic, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collaborations with other artists were common in the music business. Kris had done them before. What wasn’t common, however, was a third party collaboration that he was unaware of until he heard it on the radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collaboration (a songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note(1): AU, implied possible Slash.
> 
> Author’s Note(2): I watched the finale of AI S10 and Lady Gaga performed “The Edge Of Glory”. Both Adam and Kris were present at the finale. When I got her CD and listened to the lyrics a fic was just begging to be written. Also I wish with all my heart Kradam would collaborate on a song (and a music video, but just a song would be great… especially a sexy song… followed by a hot music video… lol).  
> Since they haven’t collaborated thus far in their careers (I wonder if it’s in their contracts to not for now or something?) I thought it would be funny for a third party to do it for them.
> 
> Author’s Note(3): This is not what I wanted to do but it was what came out of my sleep deprived brain. Maybe when I’ve had more sleep I’ll write something I’m happier with. I did enjoy this result though, but still not what I was originally going for. (Note to self: must has sleep! Lol)

It had been a long couple of weeks for Kris.  He’d just finished up a round of promos in anticipation of the release of his next album.  As much as he loved making music and touring the promo tours were draining.  He finally had a day off and had decided to take the afternoon to just drive himself around.  No schedule, no hordes of paparazzi, no interviewer’s microphones shoved in his face…

He turned the radio on as the radio host was just beginning an interview.

 _“Good Afternoon everyone,”_ the cheerful voice of the host sounded out of the car speakers. _“I have with me today the lead singer for the band that has been tearing up the charts, the Blacksheep Brotherhood, Jet Reid.” (1)_

Kris’ interest piqued at this.  He remembered Jet.  A few months back, when Kris had been in the studio working on his own album, he’d been approached by management about collaborating on a song with an indie band that was gaining a lot of popularity. Their first single had already been released and his management thought it would do both Kris and the band good to do a song together and squeeze it onto the band’s album before it was released.  The entire band was great, if a bit shy when they weren’t performing or recording.  Kris had had a blast hanging out with them.  He smiled as he recalled the two days of recording he did with them and tuned back into the interview.

 _“I heard somewhere that all the songs on the album are never before heard,”_ the interviewer said.

“ _Yes, that’s true,”_ Jet confirmed. _“When we were doing bar-only tours we stuck mainly with whatever music was current or popular. I mean, we always fiddled around with some original stuff when it was just us. But back then it was just messing around. It was nothing serious or anything we’d ever consider performing in front of an audience. And the one recognizable song on the album we’ve never performed, at all, before.”_

During the two days he’d worked with them they’d showed him some of the songs they’d already been working on or completed.  He’d been able to give his own input on some of the arrangements and gave them some advice about the recording business.

_“The first two singles from the album, “The Game” and “Naughty (Rock Your Body)”(2), have done very well. They’ve both done very well on the charts and they’ve both held the spot for number one download on iTunes. This next single that we are about to debut, I hear it’s much different from the first two. Tell us about it.”_

Kris grinned at the sound of Jet’s infectious laughter.  There had been a lot of laughing during those two days.  At first Kris was convinced the band of seven were completely insane.  It was like he’d stepped through the looking glass.  Most of them seemed to live on another planet.  After the first few hours their insanity had begun to make sense and he had begun to worry.  But he’d come out the other end unscathed and the song had rocked.

_“Yes, this song is **very** different from the other two. As I said earlier there is one cover song on this album, it’s the Gaga song “The Edge of Glory”, and we did two versions of it. Both of which will be on the album. The version you’re about to hear is actually the bonus track on the album. It’s collaboration with a couple big name artists.”_

Kris frowned slightly.  He was intrigued.  He hadn’t known that there was another collaborator.  He was even more intrigued when Jet mentioned that the other person was another Idol finalist.  When Jet suggested that neither Kris nor this other person were fully aware of what the band did to the song he got very apprehensive.  He did, after all, remember those two days.  And considering Jet (who Kris was still convinced was half-cracked and _still_ the sanest of all of them) was clearly amused by it was… Kris gulped and offered up a prayer.

_“Here is the new Blacksheep Brotherhood single “The Edge of Glory” featuring Kris Allen and Adam Lambert.”_

The brakes of Kris’ car squealed and the cars behind him in the next lane honked quite fiercely.  He pulled his car quickly back into his lane.  As the first notes sounded all Kris could think of was the fact that Adam Lambert’s voice was on the same track as his… And he’d had no clue.  The disbelief lasted until Adam’s voice came out of the car speakers. __

 **(Adam)** _There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight  
_ (Jet) _Yeah baby, tonight yeah baby  
_ (Adam) _But I got a reason that you-hoo should take me home tonight_

Jet’s voice was similar to Adam’s but deeper.  When they’d recorded with Kris it had been Jet and Charlee (the band’s only girl) singing most of Adam’s lyrics.

 **(Adam)** _I need a man that thinks it right when it's so wrong_  
(Jet) _Tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby  
_ (Adam) _Right on the limit's where we know we both belong tonight_

When Kris heard his own voice come in he gulped again.  He could practically feel the blood rushing to his face… at least until it rerouted south when he thought of what this version of the song was suggesting…

**(Kris)** _It's hot to feel the rush, To brush the dangerous  
I'm gonna run right to, To the edge with you  
Where we can both fall far in love_

**(Kris)** _I'm on the edge_  
(Kradam/Jet) _of glory_  
(Adam) _And I'm hangin' on a moment of truth_  
(Adam) _I'm on the edge_  
(Kradam/Jet) _of glory_  
(Kradam) _And I'm hangin' on a moment with you_

Despite everything else that was running through his head, Kris was impressed.  Since he was sure Adam hadn’t know either that Kris was on this track as well (he doubted the glam rocker would have kept it to himself – had _Kris_ known he’d have been texting Adam to talk about working with the band… kind of like a shared therapy) it was amazing how his and Adam’s voices were meshing well.  At least now he understood why Jet and Jordy had been so picky with Kris’ vocals.

 **(Adam)** _I'm on the edge_  
(Kris) _The edge_  
(Adam) _The edge_  
(Kris) _The edge_  
(Adam) _The edge_  
(Kris) _The edge_  
(Adam) _The edge_

 **(Kradam)** _I'm on the edge_  
(Kradam/Jet) _of glory_  
(Adam) _And I'm hangin' on a moment with you_  
(Kris) _I'm on the edge with you_

 **(Adam)** _Another shot before we kiss the other side_  
(Kris) _tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby_  
(Adam) _I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight_  
(Kris/Jet) _Alright! Alright!_

 **(Adam)** _Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames_  
(Kris) _tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby_  
(Adam) _It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight_  
(Kradam) _Alright! Alright!_

 **(Kris)** _It's hot to feel the rush, To brush the dangerous_  
(Adam) _I'm gonna run right to, To the edge with you_  
(Kradam) _Where we can both fall far in love_

At this point Kris had noticed the marked lack of Brotherhood voices.  He recalled Jet mentioning that his own vocal track _was_ in it.  And it was… sort of.  After a few more seconds he had to find a place to pull over.

 **(Kradam)** _I'm on the edge of glory_  
(Adam) _And I'm hangin' on a moment of truth_  
(Kris) _I'm on the edge of glory_  
(Kradam) _And I'm hangin' on a moment with you_

 **(Kradam)** _I'm on the edge_  
(Kris) _The edge_  
(Adam) _The edge_  
(Kris) _The edge_  
(Adam) _The edge_  
(Kris) _The edge_  
(Kradam) _The edge_

 **(Kradam/Jet)** _I'm on the edge of glory_  
(Kradam) _And I'm hangin' on a moment with you_  
_I'm on the edge with you_

The instrumental section of this version was considerably more sexual sounding than he’d last heard.  It was dredging up memories from his time in the Idol mansion… Specifically the steam room…

**(Kradam) _I'm on the edge with you_**

He took a shaky breath and tried to clear the memories away and breathed out: “Oh. My. God.”

He jumped when his cell phone went off.  He picked it up to see a text message.

_Is this what a moment of truth looks like?_

He couldn’t help the startled laugh that escaped at this and replied: _More like a moment with you…_

_Lame, Allen. Really lame._

True. He typed back: _Either way I’m hanging on. And I’m certainly on the edge of something._

_Tonight, baby. Tonight._

He took another shaky breath and sent Adam one more reply: _Alright._

\- 30 -

**Author's Note:**

> Footnotes:
> 
> (1) I wrote the interview scene first, but when I was finished writing it I realized that it had less to do with the original story than I’d intended. So I only used parts of it in the actual fic. The original scene had more back story for the band and didn’t ultimately fit into the fic.
> 
> (2) “The Game” is a poem I wrote. “Naughty (Rock Your Body)” is a parody/spoof I did of “Everybody (Backstreet’s Back)” by the Backstreet Boys, the verses I did completely suck but I liked how the chorus and bridge came out.
> 
> A/N(1): sorry if this completely sucked. And I hope it didn’t seem like Kris liked Jet in a more that friendly way. Jet is intended to be the kind of person who is so nutty that you can’t help but like him and be apprehensive about his motives at the same time. The other band members are not so much nutty as they are juvenile.
> 
> -o0o-
> 
> A/N(2): There’s a lot of back story to the genesis of both Jet and the Blacksheep Brotherhood. They’ve been rolling around my head for years (and have gone through multiple incarnations). Though this is irrelevant to this fic, in case you’re interested I’ll explain them slightly (their full back stories are quite extensive and confusing, even to me at times):
> 
> The Blacksheep Brotherhood is a band of seven individuals (including Jet, Charlee, & Jordy who were named in this fic – other four are TJ, Mika, Hadder, & Ty, in case you were curious). It started as a bar band and, through their own efforts (largely due to the fact that a couple of them are kinda like husslers) they were able to build up an international fan base that gained them enough attention for a major label to pick them up.
> 
> The character Jet (full name: Jettison Poseidon Reid) originates from a character diagnosed with Differntial Identity Disorder (the official term that replaced Multiple Personality Disorder). I’ve had a lot of time to conceptualize this character and these personalities (as well as the band above), so the back story I have on both is kinda crazy. They’re like pet projects.


End file.
